


(something clever with [three] that I haven't figured out yet)

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: [Three] [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: There's a spreader bar and dirty talk.





	(something clever with [three] that I haven't figured out yet)

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: I hope you could do one in which Maggie is the one handcuffed, I think she would be more rebellious than Alex while bound :)
> 
> As well as one asking for a more subby Lucy.
> 
> This is set in the [Three] universe, well after the events of [One].
> 
> The title is just a stand in until I'm able to actually find one that works.
> 
> Major shout out to CrimsonCat for beta-ing.

Alex pressed a kiss above and below each cuff, then sat up. She stared at Maggie’s wrists bound in leather and latched to the headboard, closer to the right side of the bed then the left.

Her stomach clenched, and…oh, that was why Maggie and Lucy stared the way they did when she was bound. It was — she took a deep breath and turned her gaze towards Maggie’s face — absolutely wonderful.

Maggie chuckled. She tilted her head to the side and grinned, large and fully-dimpled.

“You good, Danvers?”

Alex nodded. Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips. She leaned down and kissed Maggie. She could feel Maggie’s grin, feel her laugh, and couldn’t help but pull back and laugh as well.

“I take it you like having me bound,” Maggie said.

“It’s—” Alex shook her head as she tried to find the right word— “phenomenal.”

Maggie laughed. “Nerd.”

Alex laughed. She pressed a kiss to Maggie’s temple, then looked to Lucy, looked to Lucy’s fingers wrapped around Maggie’s ankles, looked to the second set of cuffs laying on the bed.

Looked to the bar crossing under Maggie’s legs.

That had been the real impetus to this moment.

They had used the cuffs with some frequency since the first time, experimenting more and more, trying different positions - above her head, behind her back, to the arms of a chair.

Then, they had started to bind her legs. They got a second set of cuffs, larger than the first. They got straps and a spreader bar and, fuck, it was all amazing.

They had never, however, done both at the same time.  
The concept was fine, fucking hot, even, but when Alex thought about actually being fully bound, something in her resisted. She couldn’t get over the training that told her to never lose full control over her body.

And then Maggie had made her offer.

Bind her.

Strap her down to the bed, and maybe being on the other side would calm Alex’s nerves.

Or, it wouldn’t.

Either way, it was sure to be a fun night.

And sure to lead to more fun nights.

Alex watched as Lucy wrapped the cuffs around Maggie’s ankles, then after checking in and getting green from Maggie, clipped them to the bar.

For a few moments, the only movement in the room was Maggie tugging on the restraints, testing them.

Then she nodded, and smiled.

“They’re good.”

Lucy smirked. She curled her fingers around the bar.

“I could get used to this,” she said. She started to push the bar, forcing Maggie’s feet back, forcing her legs to bend, to spread. “Maggie Sawyer, all tied up.” She pushed the bar until it rested against Maggie’s ass. “All tied up, and tied down, and spread open for us.”

Alex glanced at Maggie for a moment, taking in the hooded eyes, the slack jaw, then turned back to Lucy.

Lucy winked at her as she ran her fingers up and down Maggie’s thighs. Alex smirked.

They had talked about this.

Well, of course they had. All three of them.

Reestablishing safe words, and the color system, and non-verbal cues. Setting the hard red boundaries and separating the greens from the yellows. Maggie had requested the bar instead of straps. Then Alex had asked, softly, carefully, if Maggie minded if she and Lucy planned more specifics. Maggie had agreed, trusting them to respect her boundaries.

So, they had, and their plan would start when Alex wanted it to.

Not yet, though.

So she trailed her hand up and down Maggie’s side, over the camisole Maggie still insisted she wear to cover the scar on her side, as she watched Lucy press kisses to Maggie’s trembling thighs.

Starting at one knee, Lucy kissed her way up one leg, until she pressed a kiss to Maggie’s stomach, right under the silky fabric, then did the same to her other leg.

Maggie huffed as Lucy kept pressing kisses to her hips, her stomach, the tops of her thighs.

“Just fuck me already, Lane.”

Lucy laughed. She leaned down to press a kiss to the hood of Maggie’s clit. Maggie sucked in a breath. Her hips jerked upwards.

“You need to learn patience, Sawyer,” Lucy said.

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

Lucy glanced at Alex, who shook her head. Not yet.

Lucy leaned back down and licked up Maggie’s slit before flicking her tongue over her clit.

“You’re in for a long night.”

Maggie lifted her head as far as she could. “Do your worst.”

“If you behave I may even do my best.”

Maggie’s laugh turned into a moan as Lucy leaned down again, as Lucy began to tease. She kept her pace slow, not focusing on one area for too long.

Alex continued to run her fingers up and down Maggie’s side as she watched.

Maggie’s entire body was tense. Her arms pulled against the cuffs. Her thighs shook as she fought against the bar. Her muscles rippled beneath Alex’s fingers.

“Dammit, Lucy,” Maggie huffed.

Alex and Lucy both laughed. Alex leaned down to kiss Maggie. Her hand drifted up to cup Maggie’s breast, thumb absently flicking her nipple.

“A long night, Sawyer,” Alex mumbled against Maggie’s lips.

Maggie gave her a questioning look as she pulled back. Alex just smirked. Maggie’s eyes fluttered and she let out a low groan as Lucy did something with her tongue.

Alex leaned down to kiss Maggie again, then slid off of the bed. Maggie watched her as she made her way around to the other side, to the edge of the bed Maggie was closer to. Alex ran a hand up Lucy’s back.

“Okay,” she said.

Lucy hummed and sat up. She pulled the bar back, letting Maggie’s legs straighten and relax.

Maggie looked back and forth between them.

“What are you two up to?”

Alex winked at Maggie as she pulled Lucy towards her and into a rough kiss.

She used every inch of height she had on Lucy, holding Lucy’s head with both hands. One of Lucy’s hands wrapped around her bicep as the other fumbled at the elastic of the briefs Alex still wore.

Alex slipped her tongue past Lucy’s lips, drawing out a whimper. Alex pulled back, staring down at Lucy for a moment, before looking towards the bed.

Maggie was just subtly straining against the cuffs as she lifted her head to watch them.

Alex brushed some of Lucy’s hair back, still watching Maggie as she whispered in Lucy’s ear.

Lucy smirked, then nodded. She stepped towards the nightstand, and opened the drawer.

Alex watched her for a moment, then moved towards Maggie. She bent down to press a soft kiss to Maggie’s lips.

“You good?” she asked.

Maggie nodded. “Completely green.”

“Good.” Alex kissed her again. “Now, I am going to fuck Lucy, long and hard, and then, once I’ve worn her out, I’ll fuck you.”

Maggie stared at her with wide eyes, then a grin spread across her face.

“Come up with that plan yourself?”

“She did,” Lucy said, stepping next to Alex’s side, and handing her a double-ended dildo. “I was so proud.”

Alex blushed, the color spreading down her chest, but she glared at Lucy. “Just bend over, Lane.”

Lucy stepped even closer to Alex, and pressed a kiss to the center of her chest. She trailed a hand down Alex’s abs, and slipped her hand into Alex’s briefs. She chuckled at Alex’s sharp breath when her fingers slid through Alex’s folds.

“How wet is she?” Maggie asked.

“She’s fucking soaked.”

Lucy pulled her hand out and sucked her fingers clean before tugging at the front of Alex’s briefs.

“Can I?” she asked.

Alex nodded.

Lucy dropped to her knees, pulling the briefs down and smirking up at Alex. She held eye contact as she leaned forward to lick one broad stroke across Alex’s center. Alex didn’t realize Lucy’s other movement until the dildo was being taken from her. She gave it freely and when silently asked with a raised eyebrow and a tilted head if it was okay, nodded.

Lucy slid the smaller end into Alex. She pressed the ridged base against Alex’s clit, licked the toy from base to head, then stood. She reached towards the open nightstand drawer to grab the bottle of lube.

Alex looked over to Maggie as Lucy began to spread lube over the dildo. Maggie's eyes were wide, her head lifted off the pillow as far as possible.

Alex grinned at her, winked, then turned to Lucy, who was watching her own hand.

Alex slid her hands around Lucy’s jaw, tilted her head up, and pulled her into another kiss. She grinned at the strangled noise from the bed, before nipping at Lucy’s bottom lip. Lucy reached up to grip her biceps, clinging to her and letting out a whimper as Alex pulled away.

“Over the bed, Lane.”

Lucy stared at her for a few moments before a slow smirk grew on her face. She winked, then turned and bent over the edge of the bed.

Alex’s mind went blank at the scene before her — at Maggie cuffed down, legs spread, eyes wide — at Lucy bent over, ass out, forehead pressed to Maggie’s side. Alex reached out, slowly, reverently, to run her fingers up Lucy’s spine. Her mind started to race, running through her memories to try and figure out what she had ever done to deserve this, to deserve these women.

“Come on, Danvers,” Maggie voice pulled Alex back to the moment. “Are you going to fuck her, or just stare at us all night?”

Alex glanced up at her and smirked even as a blush rose up her neck. “You’re so nice to look at, though.”

“Even nicer to fuck,” Lucy groaned.

Alex laughed. She curled her fingers around Lucy’s hip as the other continued to trace up and down her back. She stepped behind Lucy, pressing against her ass, and holding back a moan when Lucy pressed back in response. She slid her hand from Lucy’s back around to her front to her center and pressed one finger against her clit.

“And you said I was soaked,” she said, swirling her fingers through Lucy’s arousal.

“You are,” Lucy replied.

Alex hummed and leaned down to press a kiss to Lucy’s back. She pulled her hand away from Lucy’s center to guide the dildo and press the tip against Lucy’s entrance.

“Can I?” she asked.

“Yes. It’s not like I’ve been waiting all night or anything,” Lucy replied.

Alex looked up the bed at Maggie’s laugh, then held her gaze as she slowly pushed into Lucy.

Maggie’s jaw dropped. Lucy let out a low moan. Alex clenched around the bulb inside of her as her clit rubbed against the ridges at the base of the dildo.

The pace Alex set was slow, teasing. Her focus on keeping the dildo steady without any support kept her mind off of her own growing pleasure.

Instead, she watched as Maggie’s breathing grew heavier, her chest heaving and arms straining against the cuffs. Alex bent over to press another kiss to Lucy’s back.

She could stay like that forever, just slowly building Lucy up but never giving her enough to come.

But, she had plans.

She kept her pace, held Lucy still, listened for the change in Lucy’s moans that said she was there, that if Alex would just move faster, would reach around for her clit, she would come.

And Alex pulled out.

Lucy let out a string of curses. Maggie groaned.

Alex ran her hands up and down Lucy’s back, just barely brushing her fingertips over smooth skin. She bent down to kiss Lucy’s back again, over and over, focusing for a few moments on the fading scars on her shoulder. Lucy sighed, her back arching up.

“Up on the bed,” Alex ordered.

Lucy groaned, pushing herself up, arms shaking. She turned, eyes narrowed.

“You’re evil, Danvers.”

Alex smirked. “It’s nothing you’ve never done to me.”

Lucy shook her head, rolled her eyes, then laughed lightly. “How do you want me?”

Alex looked up at Maggie for a moment, then grinned, locking eyes with Maggie.

“Straddling her torso. Your hands on the headboard.”

Maggie’s brow furrowed. Lucy was smirking when Alex turned back to her.

She turned and climbed up onto the bed.

Alex watched her get into position, knees on either side of Maggie’s torso, bent forward slightly to wrap her hands around the headboard.

Maggie let out a deep groan. As Alex climbed up behind Lucy, she could only imagine how Maggie must be staring up at Lucy. When she was pressed against Lucy’s back, and her chin propped up on Lucy’s shoulder, Maggie was staring right at Lucy’s center, her jaw loose.

Alex reached around and gently circled Lucy’s clit with one finger.

Both Maggie and Lucy groaned.

“You’re so good like this,” Alex whispered in Lucy’s ear. “And, Maggie, fuck.”

She moved her finger away from Lucy and dragged it over Maggie’s lips, making sure to move away before Maggie could pull the finger into her mouth.

“God, you two are so fucking…” She trailed off, pressing a kiss to Lucy’s neck.

“So maybe go ahead and fuck us?” Lucy said.

Alex laughed. She pulled away slightly, enough to move the dildo.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Lucy growled.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Maggie?”

“Green.”

Alex slowly entered Lucy, pressing against her back again.

She looked down at Maggie as she set the same pace she had before.

“Do you ever think about what we could really do?” she asked. “This position, just, fuck.”

She reached down to run a finger up Maggie’s cheek.

“Just think, Luce. Me in Maggie’s position, Maggie in yours, you in mine. We could cuff Maggie’s hands up here-” she trailed her hands down Lucy’s arms and wrapped her hands around hers “-have her legs spread with another bar that goes under my back. The two of us completely intertwined.”

She started to move quicker. Not much, but enough for Lucy’s breath to hitch, her body to lurch forward, her arms just barely able to hold herself up.

“But, we could take it even further, couldn’t we?” She nuzzled Lucy’s cheek. “Remember that gag we looked at the other week? The one with the nipple clamps attached?” Lucy nodded.

Alex moved her hand back down to Maggie, tracing her lips. Maggie’s wide eyes flicked back and forth between the dildo fucking Lucy and their faces.

“What if you put me in it?” Alex asked. “And then, the clamps-” she moved her other hand to Lucy’s nipple, tweaking it lightly “-go on Maggie. The two of us unable to even move without affecting the other.”

She sped up again, fucking into Lucy even harder. She moved her hand from Lucy’s nipple to her shoulder, arm crossing Lucy’s torso to keep her from falling. She trailed the other hand up Lucy’s thigh before starting to circle around her clit with one finger.

“And you,” Alex whispered, breath making Lucy’s hair sway, “you back here, wearing that fucking strap-on you covet, fucking us until either you’re done, or Maggie is about to collapse on top of me.”

Lucy whimpered. Alex passed her finger over Lucy’s clit.

“How much do you bet I come just by watching you fuck Maggie like this?”

Another pass over her clit.

“I bet you could do it.”

Another pass.

“Push me over the edge without even touching me.”

Another.

Lucy’s body jerked forward as her orgasm rushed through her. Alex pulled her upright, keeping her from falling on Maggie or hitting her head on the headboard.

After a few moments, Lucy slumped back, head lolling on Alex’s shoulder as Alex worked her through the after waves.

Alex smiled at Maggie, who was watching them with wide eyes, her body beneath them flexing as much as possible. Alex’s smile turned wolfish, and Maggie blinked slowly.

“Fuck,” Lucy mumbled, shifting enough to press a kiss to Alex’s neck. “Fuck you learn that?”

“Learn what?” Alex asked, finally pulling her fingers from Lucy’s clit and running them up and down her side.

“That dirty talk,” Lucy said.

Alex chuckled. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Not fair.”

Alex hummed, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “You done? Or do you want to make Maggie watch some more?”

Lucy groaned. “Don’t think I can go again so soon after that. Gimme a few minutes.”

Maggie whined, pulled against her binds. “Just fuck me, please.”

Alex smirked at her. “Begging already, Sawyer?”

Maggie narrowed her eyes at her, but then let out a whimper. “Please.”

“What do you say, Luce?” Alex asked. “Should we fuck her, or make her wait?”

Lucy groaned again. “Just fuck her.”

Alex laughed lightly. She pressed kisses to Lucy’s hair as she pulled out, then, without moving herself, helped Lucy move off of Maggie and lay next to them. Lucy grabbed the closest pillow and lay with it half under her head and half hugged to her chest. Alex kissed the side of her head, then her lips.

“You good?” she asked.

Lucy nodded, gave her a small tired. “Great. Just…holy fuck.”

Alex laughed, and turned to Maggie. She leaned down and kissed her, softly at first, then harsher as she threaded her fingers into Maggie’s hair, tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth, pulled back then dipped forward to lick into her mouth.

“How do you want me?” she asked, shifting to kiss down Maggie’s neck.

Maggie groaned. “Your cock, give me your cock.”

Alex scraped her teeth against a particularly sensitive spot before moving so she was laying over Maggie, the dildo pressed between then, the bar cold against her ankles. She shifted her weight to one arm, the other hand sliding between them to guide the dildo to Maggie's entrance.

“Ready?” she asked.

Maggie’s hips bucked up. “Please.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

Alex raised up on her free arm as she slowly pushed into Maggie. She watched the minute changes in Maggie’s face.

“Pull your legs up,” she said.

It took a moment, then Maggie did as she was told, dragging her feet up the bed, bending her knees, and forcing them apart.  
Alex set a steady pace, faster than she had with Lucy.

“Did you like that?” Alex asked. “Me fucking Lucy right over you?”

“Fuck, yes,” Maggie replied.

“I thought you would.” Alex nipped at Maggie’s jaw. “I figured we’d give you a good show.”

“My favorite.”

Lucy laughed. Alex glanced at her with a wink.

“Do you want come?” Alex asked Maggie.

“You know I do.”

Alex grinned. She pressed a finger against Maggie’s clit, just holding it there as her thrusts into Maggie grew stronger.  
It only took a few thrusts for Maggie’s body to tense, her back arching into her orgasm. The spreader bar shifted beneath Alex’s legs as Maggie fought against it, tried to clamp her legs together.

Alex stopped moving as the orgasm faded out. She kept her finger against Maggie’s clit to help her through the after waves. She pressed kisses to Maggie’s neck, mumbled against her skin. As she felt the final waves pass, she raised herself up enough to see Maggie’s face.

Maggie watched her through barely open eyes. “Can you?” she asked, voice low as she tugged on the cuffs.

“Of course,” Alex replied. She climbed off of Maggie and moved to the head of the bed. A shifting of the mattress as she removed the cuffs pulled her attention long enough for her to see Lucy working on the cuffs around Maggie’s ankles.

Once they had her free, Lucy crawled up and settled on top of Maggie.

Alex shook her head with a smile. She crawled to the other side of the bed and climbed out. She pulled the dildo out, biting back a groan as, without focusing on anything else her own build up slammed into her. She braced a hand on the edge of the mattress, waited until she found her bearing, then made her way around the bed.

She put the dildo on the paper towel she had put on the nightstand earlier, then closed the lube Lucy had left open. She looked down at her girls, laughing lightly at the sight of them both already asleep, Lucy’s head tucked beneath Maggie’s chin.

Alex stared at her girls for a few moments, part of her wanting to wake them to have them get her off. She shook the idea off before starting to make her way back around the bed, not even making it to the other side as she just climbed up from the foot. She pulled the blanket up from the foot with her, throwing it over them all as she curled up at their side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted from my phone, as I currently do not have wifi for my laptop. If you see any formatting errors, just let me know, and I'll fix it whenever I get the chance.


End file.
